


Someone is nobody

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美国队长和冬日战士是拯救世界的英雄和干翻九头蛇的前杀手，Steve和Bucky是和复仇者不幸同名的两个倒霉蛋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone is nobody

**Author's Note:**

> 此脑洞来源于神夏文Aptronyms/名至实归 by ElapsedSpiral，SY有这篇。

如果从小时候起，每个大人都在知道你的名字后露出微笑，让你意识到你有一个超棒的好名字。每个大人都会管你叫Bucky，就好像Buchanne这个中间名人人都知道昵称是Bucky一样。他们还会问你喜不喜欢玩具枪，或者盾牌，还有美国队长。  
Bucky就是这么知道美国队长的。当一个爸爸的朋友送了他一本美国队长漫画之后，他花了一晚上看漫画里的故事，穿着星条旗的男人拿着星盾盾牌，身边有一个小男孩穿着红蓝制服开枪，还有咆哮突击队，然后小助手Bucky还掉下了飞机！  
“太蠢了。”Bucky皱眉。  
“你喜欢吗？”爸爸问。  
“他们让小孩子上战场。”Bucky回答，“这个国家完蛋了。”  
爸爸哈哈大笑，揉乱了他的头发。Bucky继续玩他的游戏机。  
后面这事儿就开始复杂了。每年Bucky都能收到美国队长漫画，从第一期到后面每一期，Barnes家亲戚多，送给三个妹妹的礼物完全不重样，Bucky每年就只有老漫画——谁特么想看二战老漫画？现在又没有打仗。  
10岁生日时Bucky收到了一套红蓝制服，还有一个黑眼罩。他爆发了，冲爸爸大喊大叫让他给自己改一个中间名，James Barnes挺好的，中间名Buchanne太烦人了。爸爸和妈妈对视了一眼，笑得差点从沙发上滚到地板上，然后拒绝了他的要求。  
Bucky气鼓鼓地冲出了家门，在冰淇淋店呆了一整个下午。

*

Steve对自己的名字没意见，只要学校里那些混蛋不盯着他的小身板揍就行，如果他再套上件美国队长盾牌T恤，起码还能假装一下“经受苦难后Steve Rogers就会成为美国队长”这一经典套路，那些爱霸凌的家伙宁愿Steve Rogers一辈子默默无闻，这世界上有一个美国队长就够了——姑娘们还会因为Steve的名字多看他几眼，无视掉这个小个子是最简单的办法。  
当妈妈发现他在绘画上的天赋时笑了好久，Steve莫名其妙，直到妈妈说美国队长也会画画后，Steve才知道为什么每次他在学校里随手画点什么总有人好奇地过来看……名人效应的灾难波及生活的每一寸角落。  
后来Sarah给他买了画板和画具，Steve发挥自己的天赋，为了和美国队长区分开，他从来不画任何超级英雄类型的故事，都画那些讽刺幽默小漫画，没对白那种。  
投稿时还被杂志社回信“美国队长给我们投稿了！”这种事基本上每家杂志社报社都会发生一次，Steve对着电脑扶额，最后开了一个个人博客发表漫画，稿费写妈妈的银行帐号。

*

2011年他妈的漫威重拍了美国队长，Bucky被几个高中同学威胁着拖去看了……然后看到那个二战英雄Bucky在荧幕上又掉了一次火车。散场后他们个个故意过来拍他肩膀：“往好处想想，Bucky，至少你没有遇到你的Steve Rogers，否则我们就看不到你了。”  
“我要跟你们绝交。”Bucky甩开他们的胳膊，“你们所有人。”  
实际上电影拍得不错，颇有古典美，Peggy Carter是个特别棒的女性，Steve从瘦弱豆芽长成美国队长的过程也拍得令人信服，荧幕上的Bucky Barnes是个好小伙儿，掉火车那段真他妈倒霉。  
然后荧幕上的Steve在小酒馆里喝酒，制定计划正面杠九头蛇，自杀式袭击。  
起码那个Bucky有Steve给他报仇，而我他妈得准备考试。Bucky叹气，后来他偷偷一个人又去看了一遍，这事也没告诉任何人。

*

Steve在电视上看到l美国队长回归的消息，说实话，大概只有超级血清能让美国队长在北极被冻七十年而不死。  
Loki袭击纽约的时候差不多轰了两条街和一个广场，更倒霉的是，Steve当天就在那儿，那儿有家店卖很不错的龙虾三明治，上课的画室就在离战场两条街的位置，抽签正好是Steve买午饭，谁知道天空就开了个大洞，一大堆外星人冲进地球，还有像海鬼与鲸鱼的混合体一样的巨型生物……Steve都没来得及拍下点外星人存在的证据，就被警察赶到了最近的商场地下，和一堆瑟瑟发抖灰头土脸的市民待命。  
“我刚刚看到美国队长了！”有个小男孩激动得不行，Steve在旁边一声也没吭。“爸爸！你拍下来了吗？”  
他父亲拿出手机调出视频，到处都是灰尘，视频不是很清晰，但仍然拍到了美国队长穿着红白蓝制服对警察说封锁几条街并把居民带到安全区的对话，星盾在他手上应对自如。Steve今天就穿了件星盾T恤，现在已经被灰尘弄得颜色黯淡。  
“今晚我没法回家吃晚饭了。”一个穿职业装的女人在给孩子打电话，“外星人袭击了纽约。你在电视上看到了？我尽量早点回来。”  
“附近肯定没有出租车。”另一个上班族抱怨。  
Steve发短信说被困战场没法买午饭了，结果整个画室的人都回消息让他拿起盾牌加入战斗，他回了所有人一个中指表情。

*

因为纽约大战那事儿史密森尼2013年开了个美国队长博物馆分区，据说是为了介绍二战历史……鬼才信。  
Bucky还是去了，在美国队长注射血清前和血清后的身高牌那边停留了一会儿，血清前的Steve Rogers真的很矮，大概和一个姑娘差不多高，血清后是一个很英俊的小伙子，脸看上去很正派，就像那种……呃，正义英雄的脸。  
他转身的时候身边擦肩而过一个大块头，深蓝色外套，戴着顶棒球帽，低垂着头。别人在这里都四处观看，这个大块头的状态有点微妙。Bucky随意地多看了他几眼，直到他悄悄向一个小男孩竖起手指，小男孩呆呆地点头，从那孩子的表情Bucky也猜出是谁了。美国队长肩膀宽阔，身材很棒，但他看上去没什么精神，好像来这个展览晃晃只是一个……任务。  
有点儿像Bucky被强迫看电影那回，但这可是真的美国队长，没几个人会在活着时看到自己的生平展览，就算都是1945年之前的故事也一样。  
Bucky留心注意到周围的人有些认出了他，更多人无视了他，没人上前和他搭话。  
美国队长在咆哮突击队那边的展览停了一会儿。Bucky看了看其他展出品，历史上的“歌舞女郎”时期，那身表演制服相当好笑，照片里队长笑得很尴尬，帽子上还有小翅膀。以及二战时的宣传片，战术地图，历史照片，解说声音平稳，不少观众去看老战友们聊记忆中的美国队长了，Bucky倒暂时不想去，真正的美国队长就在那里，他更想看看真人在干嘛。  
“Bucky Barnes是唯一牺牲的咆哮突击队队员……”  
美国队长看着那块宣传板，上面有一张放大的黑白照片，Bucky Barnes，那个和Bucky重名的家伙，照片选得不太好看，宣传片里则看得出是个帅得很有特点的小伙子。队长在那里久久停留，表情让Bucky不大想去打扰。  
走出史密森尼后他找了家餐馆吃饭，再过几个月他就会来念大学，从大学里还能看到复仇者大厦，说不定偶尔会在路上看到复仇者们。

*

这他妈是第二次了。Steve就坐着一辆公交车听音乐，紧接着空中飞过来一个家伙直接撞穿了公交车窗，冲击力大到让整辆公车侧翻滑出去好远。Steve抓紧了扶手才没被甩出去，大部分乘客也一样。  
“快！快离开！”Steve从座位里爬出来，手忙脚乱地试图把身边被撞懵的乘客给弄出去。众人都反应过来，开始迅速往车外撤离，Steve帮忙拖着一位失去意识的女性出来，车内之前的那枚炮弹——是个年轻男人，挣扎着试图爬起来。  
Steve跟着司机指挥跑向最近的建筑物，高架桥上有一组蒙面小队正在对下面进行扫射，领头的是一个有银色左臂的家伙——他跳下来了！Steve被拉拽着向前走，眼镜裂了一侧，只能勉强分辨出那个银色手臂和之前的撞车炮弹打了起来，非常激烈。  
没多久他们就放弃了抵抗，一整个特殊小队过来控制了情势。Steve在最近的麦当劳看到了神盾局宣布美国队长叛变，几乎没什么顾客留意新闻，但Steve抓着汉堡瞪着电视，这件事肯定有大问题。  
他用手机查询神盾局的消息，官网仍然是那些平时的新闻，电视台报道了刚才的桥下一战，一个有着银色手臂的男人袭击了美国队长——那是美国队长，还有标志性的星盾。  
Steve几乎整晚没睡关注着这些消息，第二天上午又出了个更大的新闻，三曲翼大厦被三艘天空母舰给砸毁了，美国队长和冬日战士——就是昨天那银手臂哥们儿狠狠打了一架，神盾局上传了成吨的机密文件，网友们正在努力解码。  
所以这一切是见鬼的怎么回事？九头蛇没在二战里被干掉而是潜伏在了神盾里？美国队长和九头蛇特工干了一架？  
本来Steve还预约了今天的史密森尼博物馆展览，现在他只能顶着黑眼圈和坏了一边镜片的眼镜上路，一路上都警惕着突然再冲出来个什么危险特工。今天美国队长展人不算很多，很多观众在窃窃私语昨天发生的事。Steve尝试了一下血清前的美国队长身高——现在他也就比那时的Steve高一点儿，依然像根豆芽那么瘦弱。  
直到他逛到二战区才知道发生了什么事，美国队长那身二战版制服被偷了——还是昨天晚上。从网上流露的消息来看，美国队长穿着二战版制服去和冬日战士打架，之前神盾宣布了队长叛变，连制服都没收了。  
Steve困惑地看着那一排咆哮突击队的制服，中间白色的模型假人特别显眼。肯定有什么别的原因才让队长非得穿一身制服去打架，人人都知道盾牌才是队长的标志。  
他转身去参观别的展品，昨天发生的事让人们都多了一份谨慎。  
有个看上去像老兵的年轻人盯着一块展板默读着，稍稍挡住了Steve的前进方向。他双手插在衣袋里，棒球帽檐下有双锐利明亮的眼睛。面对展板他看上去很震惊，接着他注意到了Steve的视线，有一瞬间他的眼神在评估Steve的整体状况——很明显Steve打不过他。他转身就走，Steve走到展板前开始读内容，Bucky Barnes，咆哮突击队唯一牺牲的队员。  
Steve瞪着那张黑白照片，拿下眼镜擦了擦又戴上，就算只有一个镜片好用他也看得出刚才那个老兵和Bucky Barnes惊人地相似。  
也许是Barnes家远亲后代什么的。Steve想，漫画里总是在描绘队长在失去Bucky这个挚友后多么痛苦，如果Bucky真的回来，也许美国队长会更开心些。反正美国队长自己也是死而复生，说不定还会有别的奇迹。

*

“第二部美国队长要上映了。”Sam说，愉快地看着Bucky喷出了可乐。  
“又拍新的了？”Bucky挣扎着恢复声带功能，他呛到了鼻子里。“这次拍的是什么内容？”  
“忘了漫画走向了？这次是冬日战士。”Sam怜悯地瞄了一眼Bucky的左臂，一脸遗憾。  
“我不会去纹身的！”Bucky警惕地说，“想都别想。我可不是那个反派。”  
“幸好你没有自己的Steve。”Sam看起来遗憾得要死，当然在Bucky看来他就是闲得太无聊了。Sam就是Samuel Wilson，他有个表亲和复仇者的猎鹰一起服过役，巧合的是他们大概曾曾曾祖上有亲戚关系，所以Sam姓Wilson，但这没能阻止他在第一次知道Bucky的全名后笑了个仰倒。  
“我以为我死透了！”Bucky以头撞桌。“没想到我不光没死，还成了个反派。”  
“起码他们把天空母舰那事给解释清楚了。”Sam搭着他的肩膀。

*

Steve完全忘记了爆米花。  
“人们会死，”荧幕上的美国队长说，“求你别逼我这么做。”  
冬日战士开了三枪，队长看了看自己腹部蔓延开的血渍，“现在开火。”他下命令。  
在那句“我会陪着你直到最后”出现时Steve捂住了嘴，电影院里一片此起彼伏的吸气声，旁边有只手递过来一张纸巾。  
Steve没哭，但他还是接过了纸巾并道了谢。  
电影结束的片尾彩蛋终于播放结束，影院的灯重新亮起。刚才递纸巾的家伙吸了吸鼻子，眼睛都红了。“太他妈感人了。”他说，露出一口白牙。  
“快闭嘴，Sam。”另一个声音说，是隔着这个人的另一个小伙子，很英俊，头发还有点二战前Bucky Barnes那么回事儿。  
“你就是在嫉妒，谁叫你是那个反派。”Sam说，跟着Steve一起走出座位区，后面跟着那位“反派”，他还在愉快地反驳：“我可是片子里的第二主角，瞧那金属手臂多炫酷。”  
“队长把你的胳膊弄折了。”Sam吐槽。  
“是脱臼！”反派抗议。  
Steve本来打算尽快走出影院，但这两位的吵嘴实在有趣，Sam转向Steve：“我是Sam，这位的绰号就叫Bucky。”  
Steve瞪大眼睛，和“Bucky”握了握手，Bucky露出个痛苦的表情：“James Buchanne Barnes. 什么也别说，我爸妈绝对是队长的脑残粉。”  
“呃，Steve，”Steve再理解不过了，“Steve Rogers.”他勉强让自己看上去冷静点。  
Bucky还握着他的手，跟Sam一脸下巴掉下来的表情。  
“真的。”Steve挣扎着说，“我知道我没有电影里那么……”他从Bucky手里试着把手抽出来，Bucky才意识到自己干了什么，立刻松手。Steve掏出了自己的驾照。  
“卧槽？卧槽！”Sam大笑，拍着Bucky的肩膀，差点把Bucky推搡到一边去。Bucky目瞪口呆，跟着掏出自己的驾照，名字就在上面，Steve瞪着那名字和名字。Sam笑得快躺到地上去了。  
Bucky望天，“我还以为只有我一个人这么倒霉。”  
“上帝是公平的，”Steve也被逗乐了，“让每一个Steve和Bucky都互相认识了对方。”  
“我一定得发个INS，快快快，让我拍张照。”Sam让他们俩站一起，“举起你们的驾照，快。”  
“记得把关键信息抹掉。”Bucky无奈地说，看向Steve——他确实比Steve高那么一点儿，这也太像血清前的Steve和Bucky了。“你介意……？”  
Steve不介意。Sam拍了张他们的合照，加了个滤镜抹除隐私信息和大部分的脸后发上了网，然后坚持要请Steve和他们一起吃饭。Sam瞅着他们俩一脸好笑，Steve和Bucky倒聊起了因为这倒霉名字遇到过多少麻烦事，Bucky和Sam一起念大学，Sam念心理学Bucky念商科，而Steve刚收到艺术学院的录取通知。  
“你还是走上了美国队长的道路。”Sam宣布。  
“现在可没有血清能让我变大。”Steve抱怨。  
“你现在也挺不错的。”Bucky说，把薯条往他那儿推了推。

*

结果他们居然在INS上小小出名了一把，Sam那张照片只暴露出他们的眼睛和驾照的名字，其他部分都抹除了，被点赞了将近一千次。  
“想想如果我们露出脸会是什么结果。”Bucky刷新INS，“迷妹们做了很多P图，还有同人。”  
“至少队长不介意这个。”Steve把眼镜推到头顶上。“Sam希望我们这次化妆舞会扮成——你知道的。”  
“绝对不要，”Bucky抖了抖，“想想到时候会有多少照片。队长自己还在找冬日战士，已经差不多……”  
“一年多，上次复仇者的消息是在索科维亚。”Steve滑着手机屏幕。“我觉得他不想被找到。”  
“如果电影里说的有一半是真的，”Bucky抓起三明治，从他们认识后就经常约出来见个面聊聊天什么的，反正他们名字的趣事也只有对方能理解。“他们俩是感情深厚的好兄弟，或者，”Bucky空着的手做了个引号的手势，“队长在找回他最好的‘朋友’。”  
Steve在烤肉酱里蘸薯条，眼镜滑下鼻梁，刚好够他从眼镜上方看向Bucky。“你也觉得不止是朋友？”  
“我知道老兵们的感情差不多都是那样，”Bucky咬着三明治，“史密森尼说他们从小一起长大，绝对不止是朋友，更像兄弟。”他擦擦沾到的沙拉酱，“如果他们真是一对儿，那也没问题。”  
Steve咬到一半的薯条悬在空中，“你没有偏见。”他盯着Bucky。  
“为什么要反对？队长自己也是LGBT的支持者，原教旨主义那些人才是狂热分子。”Bucky耸肩，“战争年代还把同性恋当作变态和疾病来着，没人因为爱别人就该受惩罚。恋童癖除外。”他停了停。“你笑得很诡异，Steve。”  
“我没……吃你的午饭。”Steve塞了满嘴薯条。

*

“你在想什么？”Natalia用手肘戳Bucky的肋骨。“我可看到你看Rogers的眼神了。”  
“虽然你不是黑寡妇但你也不能和她一样有洞察力——嗷！”Bucky缩了一下，“这可不好，你知道，所有认识我们的人都在打趣这个。”  
“至少我们知道这个世界上还有一对儿Steve和Bucky有点可能。”Natalia嚼着薯片，“你们俩兴趣相投，有空就凑在一起玩，如果这都不算友情的定义，那就只能是两个互相有好感的哥们儿还没捅破……”Bucky捂住她的嘴。  
Natalia用眼神和眉毛示意，Bucky松手，挠着头发。  
“你可以暗示。”Natalia出招，“你也是个Bucky，约女孩子对你来说从没有什么困难。”  
“让我想想。”Bucky叹气，“如果Steve没有一样的感觉，我们可能连朋友都没得做，你懂吗？”  
Natalia用“你也太弱”的眼神瞟了他一眼。

*

事情和以前一样，Steve和Bucky念大学，有空就聚会，Bucky爱玩，拖着Steve参加了不少有趣的活动，Steve还因此健康了点儿，不过他的身材永远没机会练成美国队长那么好了。  
Bucky搭着Steve的肩膀。Steve说起最近做的一系列搞笑漫画，仍然在网上匿名发表，Bucky注册了个小号关注他的博客。  
“嘿，”Steve在Bucky胳膊下仰起脸，“你毕业后打算做什么？”  
“反正不会进Stark公司，”Bucky耸肩，“一旦Tony Stark发现我叫什么之后，我觉得我就没法工作了。”  
“或者……网络贩售？”Steve问，“我知道Rebecca很有做菜的天赋，也许你们可以合开一家点心店。”  
“好主意。”Bucky赞同。Steve和他的手机同时响了一声，他们抽出手机察看消息，是他们订阅的复仇者新闻——联合国会议突发爆炸，据说凶手是臭名昭著的前九头蛇杀手冬日战士。  
两人瞪着手机屏幕，那张放大的照片清晰表明是Bucky Barnes，而且这消息肯定已经全球皆知。  
“这不可能！”Steve先爆粗，“冬日战士是无辜的，这两年根本就没有半点他的消息！”  
“如果是九头蛇派他出任务，肯定跟桥上那次一样让所有人都知道是他。”Bucky补充，Steve已经告诉他自己遭遇了两次和美国队长有关的打斗。“他的胳膊太显眼了，没必要暴露脸。”  
“录像可以伪造。”Steve皱眉，“谁要陷害他？”  
“等等，”Bucky看着Steve，“你这么确定我是个好人？”他开起了玩笑。  
“你的确是。”Steve握住他的手腕，“队长肯定会抢在所有人前面找到他。”  
Bucky在他嘴唇上摁下一个吻。

*

他们紧张地等着消息，冬兵被逮捕至联合国又无差别攻击了所有人并再次逃走，除了蚁人和猎鹰和鹰眼和红女巫被逮捕外，一直没有新线索，差不多第二天深夜，钢铁侠被瓦坎达直升飞机从西伯利亚接了回来，美国队长和冬日战士没有出现。  
“他们可能闹掰了。”Bucky刷新着网上的消息，都是一些零散线索，真凶被一起带了回来，是一个叫Zemo的家伙。  
瓦坎达新国王发布了一个简短的新闻声明，并向全世界公布了真凶Zemo的现场照片与视频。镜头下Zemo看上去了无生意，国王讲述了事情真相：Zemo设了一个漫长的局，利用冬日战士让美国队长与钢铁侠分裂成两个阵营，还有索科维亚协议，更让大批超级英雄转入地下。  
“操，”Bucky揉着脸，“事情大条了。”  
“索科维亚事件是Stark搞出来的，为什么队长现在失踪了？”Steve盯着电脑屏幕。“嘿，有新消息。”  
他们刷新论坛，关注复仇者的迷妹迷弟很多，有个人匿名说通过安保类渠道的小道消息，被关押的复仇者们被救走了，底下一片称赞声，多数人猜的是队长……Stark救人大多会有点后续报道。  
“以后可能没有复仇者联盟了。”Steve趴在床上，床单和毯子蹂躏成一团，他们呆在合租的一间小屋子里——Bucky说这样能省房租，而且轮流做饭也更省钱。  
“我更担心队长，”Bucky侧躺在旁边，手指随意地捏着Steve光裸的肩膀。“他肯定要想办法解决冬日战士的洗脑问题，跟随队长的那些复仇者肯定得东躲西藏……说不定我们走在街上会被穿便装的超级英雄救起来。”他揉了揉Steve的头发。“我一直觉得他们的制服有点儿蠢。”  
“无论有没有制服，他们都是英雄。”Steve被他揉得头毛乱翘，拍开那只手，“说不定很快就会拍一部英雄内战出来。”  
“那是肯定的，漫威买了版权。”Bucky把下巴搁在Steve肩窝里，“这回我们可以穿队长T恤冬兵T恤一起去。”  
Steve从肩膀上扭头：“Sam和Natalia会笑疯的。”  
“他们每次看到我们一起出现都会笑疯，”Bucky的手指悄悄从Steve腰侧滑进毯子下面，Steve吸了一口气，脸颊染上粉色。“看来你还有不少精力需要榨干。”  
“你想干嘛，Bucky Barnes？”Steve掀开毯子，冲他扬起下巴：“我是你的任务？”  
“来啊，Cap。”Bucky大笑着摊开双手，“我会陪你直到最后。”

END


End file.
